


New demigods

by Riordanverse_Fanfictions



Category: Riordanverse
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riordanverse_Fanfictions/pseuds/Riordanverse_Fanfictions
Summary: Two new demigods arrive at CHB, but something is different. They seem distant and scared. Their parents take longer than usual to claim them
Relationships: Calypso and Leo, Frank and Hazel, Percy and Anabeth, Will and Nico
Kudos: 4





	New demigods

I woke up screaming. I had been dreaming about that horrible night. The night it had all changed. I looked around me, trying to remember where I was. After two years of running from his promemls, Sky was just tired of the dirty looks he got from people, or the mean comments he constantly had to block out. Even his own family had disowned him. And on top of all that were the monsters. At least once a week a random monster would appear out of nowhere and attack him. People around him didn't seem to notice anything. They occasionally stepped out of the way when the monsters appeared, but most of the time they just ignored the truck-sized dogs, and casually strolled under the legs of a twenty foot tall giant. Sky was tired.  
He was startled by a noise that came from the other side of the bridge. Sky drew his saw. Yes, he was using a beaten up saw he had found in a forest. It seemed to keep the monsters away. Sometimes the had even run away when he pulled it out of his backpack. He was on high alert. He made sure he could jump out at the intruder the moment they showed themselves. But it turned out not to be a monster. Instead, a 17 ish looking girl had stuck her head out of the mount of cardboard boxes right across from him. She had seemed nice, but Sky kept his distance, too many people had called him a freak or simply looked disgusted when they found out his secret. The reason why he was on the streets. They would turn their backs on him and never look back. He had completely given up on people he hadn't talked to anyone for over a week, and he hadn't had a friend since, well, he didn't even remember.  
The thing is sky was gender fluid. Now, you might be wondering what that means. It means that Sky had been assigned a gender at birth (in Sky's case female) and felt like he floated in between genders. Sometimes he felt like a boy, sometimes he felt like a girl, sometimes he felt like neither, and others he felt like both. Right now he felt like a boy, but it probably wouldn't stay like that for much longer. That was why he had picked the name Sky. It wasn't gender specific. He could used whether he was a girl or a boy. Even his clothes didn't show his gender. Although thinking about the bulges erupting from his chest made him want to crawl into a ball and lay there forever. He had been sure about his gender for several years. He hadn't done anything about it though. He had kept it a secret for so long it almost killed him. One night he had exploded. He had blurted it out during a fight with his dad. He had regretted it right away, but there was nothing he could do but stand the, looking at his father's stunned expression. He had known what his father's next words would be, but it hurt more than Sky could have ever imagined.  
"Out of my house freak!!!!" His father had screamed.  
"I give you one hour to pack your things and get out of here". Sky did as he was told. He gathered some clothes, food, and all of his savings, stuffed them in a bag, and ran out of that wretched place.  
The girls voice suddenly brought him back to the present.  
"Hi" she said. I was a little surprised by the fear I heard. She was scared.  
"Hey" i replied, instantly realizing had promised myself never to talk to anyone again. The girl looked at him. She was pretty. He couldn't see her that well in the dark, but he could just tell.  
"Why are you holding a saw?" She asked, and at that instant I realized that the saw was still in my hand.  
"Ummm" he didn't know how to reply. He knew that if he told her about the monsters, she would think he was crazy.  
"You see them too?" At first Sky was too dumbstruck to reply, but after a few seconds he did. "You mean the monsters right?" He asked casually, but the hope for someone with the slightest possibility of being his friend must have shown in his voice. His voice. He had completely forgotten, but his voice sounded like a girl's. There was no way that he could pass for a boy with that squeaky thing. He would have to act. He knew it wouldn't be hard, but he could feel a ball of dysphoria swelling in his chest. The girl looked relieved.  
"I haven't met a single person that believed me when I said that" she said. I looked deep into my mind, trying to find the right words to answer. I didn't have to.  
"What's your name?" She asked before he could answer.  
"Sky" he said  
"What's your's" he managed to ask, before a single thought sprang into his ming. He had replied with his new name. It was the first time he had ever said it out loud. He decided not to dwell on it. He had more important thing to deal with right now. The girl looked slightly thoughtful, as if she wasn't sure what to reply.  
"Alex" she seemed to decide. It stuck Sky how much this girl weirdly reminded her of herself. She realized that she had switched genders. Now, she was female. Sky still didn't understand how it happened, but she was grateful that she felt amazing.  
"For how long have you known" Alex asked. Sky didn't know what she meant.  
"What do you mean" ass soon as she said it a thought stuck her. Could Alex possibly know. There was no way.  
"That you're genderfluid" Sky felt her heart do a little dance. How could Alex possibly know. Nobody knew except for Sky's family. They would never tell anyone because they would find it embarrassing.  
"How did you.." Sky's voice trailed off  
"I can just tell these things about people" Alex seemed calm. Like she went around asking questions like these all the time. Sky was struck by a thought. Was it possible that Alex was genderfluid too. The name Alex didn't specify a gender. Maybe Alex had picked it for that reason.  
"Are you?" The words left her mouth before Sky could think about it. There was no way.  
"Yeah. Btw right now I'm non-binary, my pronouns are they and them" Alex just said it as if she was used to people getting it wrong. Sky scolded herself. She had fallen for the same thing that made her hate people. She had just assumed Alex's gender.  
"Right now I'm female" she decided to be honest. She had never met someone like her. She might never meet someone again.  
"Ok" Alex replied  
"What are your pronouns"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sky couldn't believe that Alex hadn't even tried to assume Sky's pronouns even when she was informed of her gender. Sky immediately felt admiration for the person sitting in front of her.  
"I don't like to assume anything. I know that it can be awful when people guess, but judging by your answer you pronouns are she and her. Am I right?" Sky was dumbstruck. She nodded her head not knowing how to reply.  
Suddenly the sound of clomping hooves filled the air. A goatman appeared a nearby tunnel. Literally a goatman. From the waist up he looked like a teenage boy, but from the waist down he had curly hair covering his legs, and hooves instead of feet. He stopped when he saw the people in front of him. Slight confusion appeared in his eyes, but it was quickly gone. He seemed to make a choice, and started moving closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Please be nice. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
